The present invention is in the field of lighting devices for portable electronic or computing devices.
Compact electronic devices with a viewing screen or keypads have become very common and quite popular. Such devices have been popular for a number of years in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices. A well-known example of such a device, that has sold millions of units, is the GAME BOY(trademark) device sold by Nintendo. More recently, other electronic devices have also included viewing screens, such as portable video cameras and cellular phones. And, of course, portable computers have long had viewing screens. Although the complexity and cost of such devices can vary greatly, it is common for such devices to use a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen.
Flat, liquid crystal display screens work very well in a well-lit area. However, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas, or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen. This problem is magnified when such a screen is used in a device that is meant to be portable, and especially when it is a small device.
If a portable device is sufficiently complex, and generally more expensive, such as a portable laptop computer, the device can include lighting within the actual device. An example of such lighting is a portable laptop computer with a backlit screen. However, this solution is not always economically practical, nor does it necessarily solve the problem in smaller devices. Also, if an electronic device does not have a viewing screen, then this option is not even available.
To solve this problem, especially in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices, a number of different solutions have been proposed. Such solutions have typically included add-on devices with their own source of electrical power. These devices can be designed to fit onto the electronic device or be designed for use in connection with the electronic device. However, because such devices use their own source of electrical power, they tend to be rather bulky and heavy. In addition, the second source of electrical power increases cost and creates the possibility of another source of power failure.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple, economical, device that can illuminate portable electronic or computing devices and associated objects without the drawbacks associated with prior illumination devices.
An aspect of the invention involves an illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The illumination apparatus includes a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a body connected to the plug, an illumination device connected to the body and adapted to be powered by the power source when the plug is plugged into the port for illuminating an object associated with the portable handheld video game device, the illumination device including a connection member, and an interchangeable illumination head removably attached to the connection member of the illumination device and adapted to be illuminated by the illumination device.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The method includes providing an illumination apparatus comprising a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a body connected to the plug, and an illumination device connected to the body, the illumination device adapted to removably receive one of numerous different interchangeable illumination heads; plugging the plug of the illumination apparatus into the port of the portable handheld video game device; connecting one of numerous different interchangeable illumination heads to the illumination device; and lighting the illumination device and the interchangeable illumination head with the power source to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device.
An additional aspect of the invention involves a kit for illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The kit includes an illumination apparatus comprising a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a body connected to the plug, an illumination device connected to the body and adapted to be powered by the power source when the plug is plugged into the port for illuminating an object associated with the portable handheld video game device, the illumination device including a connection member; and multiple interchangeable illumination heads, each removably attachable to the connection member of the illumination device for illumination by the illumination device.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source and a display screen with a width and a height. The method includes providing a flexible illumination apparatus comprising a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a flexible body connected to the plug, the body having a width substantially the same as at least one of the width and the height of the display screen, and an illumination device connected to the body; plugging the plug of the illumination apparatus into the port of the portable handheld video game device; lighting the illumination device with the power source to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device; and covering the display screen with the body of the illumination apparatus when the portable handheld video game device is not in use.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source and a display screen with a width and a height. The method includes providing a flexible illumination apparatus comprising a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port, a flexible body connected to the plug, the body having a width substantially the same as at least one of the width and the height of the display screen, and an illumination device connected to the body; plugging the plug of the illumination apparatus into the port of the portable handheld video game device; lighting the illumination device with the power source to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device; and rolling the illumination apparatus upon itself when the portable handheld video game device is not in use.
A yet further aspect of the invention involves an illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source and a display screen with a width and a height. The illumination apparatus includes a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port; a flexible body connected to the plug, the body having a width substantially the same as at least one of the width and the height of the display screen; and an illumination device connected to the body to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device, wherein the flexible body is adapted to be positioned between at least a first position where the illumination device is positioned to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device and a second position where the body covers the display screen when the portable handheld video game device is not in use.
An additional aspect of the invention involves an illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source and a display screen with a width and a height. The illumination apparatus includes a plug for plugging the apparatus into the port; a flexible body connected to the plug, the body having a width substantially the same as at least one of the width and the height of the display screen; and an illumination device connected to the body to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device, wherein the flexible body is adapted to be rolled upon itself when the portable handheld video game device is not in use.
Another aspect of the invention involves an illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable handheld video game device having a port in electrical connection with at least one power source. The illumination apparatus includes a base; a plug extending from the base for plugging the apparatus into the port; a body connected to the plug; an illumination device connected to the body to illuminate an object associated with the portable handheld video game device; and at least one power source carried by the base for powering the illumination device when the portable handheld video game device is not capable of delivering power through the port.
These and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the drawing and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth below.